Tú
by Lorest
Summary: CAPITULO CUATRO, Hermione sin intención descubre algo no muy agradable. Femslash , dejen reviews.
1. Frente a la chimenea

Nota: Cuanto quisiera que este mundo mágico y los personajes que a el pertenecen fueran míos, pero **no lo son.** Espero disfruten el relato más de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Capítulo uno: Frente a la chimenea

Había estado todo el día en exámenes, quería un respiro, necesitaba descansar…por suerte sólo le quedaba uno programado a las 6 de la tarde y era el más difícil. Hermione solía preparar sus exámenes muy bien siempre, nunca tenía dificultades, pero esta vez estaba muy distraída, y a estas alturas del día, cuando faltaban cinco minutos para entrar al exámen no podía controlarlo todo, menos su mente que no desistía en pensarla _a ella._

-Respira…Hermione…tranquila- se decia en voz baja sentada en un rincón esperando como todos sus compañeros de Aritmancia a que les indicaran la entrada.

Si que estaba exhausta, había estado preparando esos exámenes desde hacia mucho, y la desesperación de terminar todo era muy grande.

Pero, no eran realmente los exámenes los que la tenían así…estaba nerviosa, más bien ansiosa, porque esa mañana la había visto a _ella_, con un chico…a la hora del desayuno, solo estaban hablando, pero se veía que el pretendía mucho más que eso. Quería terminar todo, sólo para hablar con _ella, _y aclarar las cosas

-_No seas necia Hermione-_ pensó la castaña sacudiendo al cabeza-_ No tienes porque controlarla, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida-._

-Debe ser muy difícil el exámen como para estar sacudiendo al cabeza no?-

Esa voz…se quedó helada, quieta, la reconoció de inmediato, esa voz…_era su voz_. Se volteó y la vió…tan linda, tan dulce tan _ella_…como siempre.

-Ginny…-murmuró.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas, te busqué por todo el colegio sabes?-

-Gracias…-sonrió coqueta la castaña

-Harry y Ron me dijeron que te veías preocupada por algo, así que vine…estás bien?- La pelirroja se sentó a su lado.

-S…i, claro…solamente estoy muy cansada…- dijo la castaña notando a Ginny que acariciaba su mano.

-Todo estará bien linda…-

La respiración de Hermione se agitó un poco al sentir esas caricias tan simples.

-Pueden entrar, el exámen comienza en 1 minuto!- dijo el profesor asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Todos los estudiantes nerviosos comenzaron a entrar.

-Creo que debo…irme, no vemos más tarde si?- Hermione se puso de pie sonriendo nerviosa.

-Si…te esperaré en el sofá de la chimenea, hasta que llegues…- Ginny besó la mejilla de la castaña y se marchó.

- - - ( 2 horas después)- - -

Por fin su pluma había cesado de escribir en el pergamino del exámen, lo leyó una vez más y convencida de sus respuestas, Hermione se dispuso a entregar en pergamino al profesor.

-Vaya que bien se siente- dijo con cara de sueño.

Se dirigió a su refugio de siempre…la Sala Común. Recordó que Ginny le había dicho que la iba a esperar y su estómago dio un vuelco.

Cuando se estaba aproximando escuchó una melodía muy agradable.

Dulces acordes, una canción que hace tiempo no escuchaba…

Aún escuchándola pronunció la contraseña y la dama le dio el paso. Sigilosa entró escuchando y observando el lugar, no había nadie, debía de estar comiendo, sintió ese olor característico de la chimenea crepitando sus ramitas que ardían.

El retrato de la dama gorda se cerró despacio y ella se quedó observando el sofá frente a la chimenea, porque había descubierto de donde provenía la canción.

Caminó sin hacer ruido, y dejó sus libros en una mesa cercana. Sonrió.

Una chica estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea, con su cabellera rojiza sujeta en una cola, su brazo derecho se agitaba, porque estaba tocando su guitarra y cantaba al parecer convencida de su soledad en ese momento…

"_...Quiero vivir amarrada a tu cuerpo  
dejame estar enganchada a tu amor  
quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos  
dejame tan solo amar   
noo uh uh…"_

Hermione sonrió otra vez. Ginny notó algo extraño y se volteó.

-Hace cuanto que escuchas?- dijo la pelirroja ruborizada

-Lo suficiente como para decirte que tienes una voz hermosa-

-Herm, siempre me dices eso-

-Es porque nunca te miento- dijo la castaña y Ginny sonrió.

-Ven…siéntate aquí- le indicó la pelirroja- Debes estar muy cansada…-

-Un poco- dijo sentándose a su lado

-Tenías una cara terrible hace rato Herm-

-Lo bueno es que ya tengo que olvidarme de los exámenes-

-Si…- dijo la pelirroja rasgueando entretenida su guitarra.

-Porque o bajaste a comer pequeña?- dijo al castaña nerviosa.

-No tenía hambre…y tenía que esperarte…-

-Graci…as por…esperarme-

-No te preocupes…-dijo al pelirroja besandole la mejilla.

-Ginn…y, eh…hoy en el desayuno…te vi…con un chico…eh…- Hermione nerviosa por el beso trató de cambiar le tema

-Scott?...ah si…-

-Es…tan saliendo?-

-Por supuesto que no…sólo quería que le consiguiera una salida con una compañera de clase…no me interesan mucho los chicos…la verdad-

-Wow…- Hermione se alegró más que un poco después de escucharla decir eso.

-Es sólo…que…- Ginny puso una expresión de decepción-…no, mejor…quie…res hacerme un favor?-

-Te pasa algo?- Hermione se preocupó un poco al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-No…no te preocupes por mi…puedes traerme el sweater…que está sobre el baúl cerca de mi cama? -

-Si claro…-

Ginny comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por la guitarra mientras Hermione subía las escaleras en busca del sweater de su amiga.

En cinco minutos Hermione estaba abajo, con el sweater en la mano.

-Es este?-

-Si…gracias- dijo Ginny dejando la guitarra de lado, para ponerse el sweater.

Después de esto reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

-Estás segura de que estás bien chiquita?-

-Si…te extrañaba…estabas tan ocupada siempre estudiando, a veces…me paraba en el umbral de la puerta sin que me vieras solo para mirarte…-

-De verdad…?- dijo la castaña con el corazón agitado.

-Si…- dijo la pelirroja mirándola.

Estaba a centímetros de su boca. Hermione sintió el hielo bajando por su columna.

-Yo…yo siento…haberme aislado un poco…-

-No…necesitabas hacerlo…- susurró Ginny a 3 centímetros de su cara.

El ambiente perfecto, el instante perfecto, solas, sin nadie que las molestara.

Hermione no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo…pero ya no aguantaba más, llevaba meses resistiéndose a esos labios.

La castaña sacó delicada y cariñosamente de la cara de la pelirroja un mechón de pelo, para facilitar las cosas.

Ginny se precipito y besó de una vez a esa castaña que no sospechaba que la volvía completamente loca. Hermione acarició la mejilla de su pelirroja mientras respondía tiernamente a ese beso con el que por mucho tiempo pensó que no llegaría jamás.

La urgencia por respirar les ganó.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, estoy feliz porque me encanta escribir de esta pareja y no lo había hecho solamente porque no me daba el tiempo, espero me dejen sus reviews, yo continuaré. Saludos.**

**Si llegaron aquí, muchas gracias por leer. **

**Lorest**


	2. Quiero que tú me digas

Nota: Cuanto quisiera que este mundo mágico y los personajes que a el pertenecen fueran míos, pero **no lo son.** Espero disfruten el relato más de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Capítulo dos: Quiero que tú me digas

_La urgencia por respirar les ganó._

Ginny se quedó con los ojos cerrados a 3 centímetros de la boca de su castaña…tomó la guitarra con cuidado sin distorsionar esa posición.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil , esperando a la pelirroja, sabía que algo tramaba por eso no quería arruinar sus planes. Ginny abrio los ojos y se encontró con los de la castaña. Deslizó sus dedos por el mango de la guitarra y separó un poco sus labios para cantar...

" _uh…uh…oh…_

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorada_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo una esclava_

_que no sabe vivir sin ti_

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontre_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine…"_

Ginny dejó de rasguear la guitarra, y se acercó a Hermione, que en ese momento no podía más de la ternura que esa chica de cabello rojizo le provocaba.

-Que…lindo detalle…-susurró Hermione

Ginny sonrió coquetamente, y se acercó timida, aún más para tomar contacto con los labios de su castaña que intensificó la unión en un beso que les dejo claro lo que no se podían haber dicho antes.

-La guitarra…-murmuró Hermione

-La guitarra que…linda…- respondió Ginny

-Interfiere…con lo que quiero hacer ahora…-

Ginny rió y la dejó a un lado.

-Y ahora?- preguntó

-Ahora…- Hermione la tomó por la cintura de tal manera que pudo recostarla y quedar sobre ella en un solo movimiento.

Se miraron, un instante…sólo uno, como no lo habían hecho nunca antes.

Ginny sonrió un poco más, porque ya no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione acercó su boca al oído de Ginny.

-Te quiero…- susurró y puso su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirroja.

-Puedes sentirme?- preguntó su compañera

-Puedo sentirte…hace mucho tiempo-

Ginny perdió sus dedos entre su cabello acariciandola.

Ya no actuaba como alguien racional, estaba enamorada, no le importaba si era de una mujer, estaba enamorada de Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo sin sopechar que era correspondida. Tenía claro que era diferente, que tendría que decirle a su familia, que quizás no sería bien recibida…pero Dios! Que importan esas cosas cuando estás enamorada. Quería estar con ella por siempre, podría pasar horas mirándola, no le importaba nada más ahora, que su castaña.

-Que piensas cariño?- dijo Hermione muy bajito y abrazada a ella.

-En ti…-

Hermione cerró los ojos y suplicó que todo lo que pasaba fuese real.

No era racional sentir tanto amor, pero no era un pecado.

Levantó su cabeza y miró a Ginny.

-Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba estar así…aquí contigo- dijo besando su mejilla.

-No te imaginas Hermione Granger…no te imaginas todo lo que siento por ti-

Ambas sonrieron, plenas, satisfechas de saber lo que ambas sentían, ya no necesitaban nada más, no necesitaba de nadie más…se tenían, eso era lo que contaba.

Se acercaron y se besaron con añoro, como si ese fuese el último beso de sus vidas.

-No…-susurró Hermione

-No…? No…qué, preciosa…-

-No sé lo que sientes…quiero que me lo digas-

Ginny sonrió por enésima vez en la noche.

-Cuando estoy contigo…cuando te veo caminar, es cómo si todo dejará de importarme, es cómo si el mundo ya no se moviese, sólo estás tú…estoy yo…y el corazón me hace así- tomó la mano de Hermione y la puso en su pecho a la altura del corazón. Hermione pudo sentir cómo latía el corazón de su amada.

-Siento tantas cosas por ti, que no se dicen…se demuestran cariño…con acciones, con gestos…-alcanzó a decir Ginny porque su Hermione interrumpió su declaración con un beso.

-Gracias por estar aquí…-

Sintieron unos pasos, probablemente, los estudiantes venían de regreso, la cena había terminado porque ya eran las diez de la noche y todos querñian ir a la cama.

Se sentaron en el sofá antes de ver entrar a un muy enojado Ron.

-Donde estabas Hermione?!, olvidaste que eres prefecta?-

Hermione se llevó las manos ala boca. Había olvidado que tenía que llevar a los de primero a la Sala Común, porque Ron la había cubierto un par de veces cuando preparaba los examenes.

-Estaba aquí conmigo, y no tienes porque hablarle así, tuvo un día terrible Ron!-

-No te preocupes…cariño, él tiene razón. Discúlpame Ron, no fue mi intención yo te cubriré las noches que siguen…-

-Está bien, perdona por hablarte así…me comporté muy mal-

-No, está bien-

-Bueno…me tengo que ir a dormir, yo también estoy cansado, Buenas noches hermanita, Buenas noches Hermione-

-Buenas noches!- dijeron las dos a coro y Ron se retiró, mientras la mayoría de los gryffindors, cansados, se dirigían a los dormitorios.

-Creo que…aquí no estamos solas…te parece si vamos a mi cuarto de prefecta?-

**Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias lectores. Dejen sus reviews,yo continuaré. Gracias a los dos reviews anteriores me alaga saber que alguien me lee. Adiós!**

**Lorest**

P.s: La cación que parece no es de mi creación ni mucho menos, se llama sabes, de Reik.


	3. Mi persona favorita

Nota: Cuanto quisiera que este mundo mágico y los personajes que a el pertenecen fueran míos, pero **no lo son.** Espero disfruten el relato más de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Capítulo tres: Mi persona favorita

_-Creo que…aquí no estamos solas…te parece si vamos a mi cuarto de prefecta?-_

-Es una buena idea…aquí no podré abrazarte o me denunciaran- Ginny fingió cara de preocupación.

-Ven aquí, jajaja- Hermione la tomó del brazo y se fueron a su cuarto.

Después de todo ser prefecta tenía sus beneficios además de guiar a niños de 11 años a sus dormitorios.

La idea de amarse a escondidas, les parecía tan especial, no era lo mismo que estar con un chico(por supuesto), era mucho mejor, era más de lo que esperaban.

Una vez en la puerta del cuarto de Hermione estuvo cerrada, Ginny la aprisionó contra la misma.

-Que comprometedor…Srta. Weasley- dijo Hermione divertida.

Ginny ya no aguantaba más las ganas de estar con ella, aunque fuese estar sólo mirandola, para ella eso bastaba. La besó con tal fuerza que Hermione se impresionó. Ginny lo notó, pero al ver a Hermione tan risueña…dejó de preocuparse.

Mientras Hermione la besaba (otra vez), sus manos rodaron por la cintura de su "amiga", que en ese instante tenía las suyas en la espalda de Ginny.

Hermione se quedó viendola, con su frente pegada a la de Ginny, a centímetros de su boca.

-Eres…-

-Que…- susurró la pelirroja – que…soy…-

-Lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…-

Ginny se estremeció con tanta ternura, y la tomó por la cintura para llevarla hasta la cama.

Se sentó y Hermione se arrodillo ante ella.

-Tú…me haces tan bien Hermione-

-Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Primero yo te parece?-

-Está bien…-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Ahora yo, quería decirte …que!?, que dijiste?...-

-Si…quieres tomar el riesgo de ser mi persona favorita en el mundo…-

-Y con esa cara hermosa, esperas que te diga que no mi vida?- Hermione sonrió y la besó dulcemente, conteniendo la alegría de escuchar las ultimas palabras de su novia.

-Es tarde, tienes sueño linda?- preguntó la castaña.

-No mucho…me vas a echar de tu cuarto?-

-Claro que no…ven- Hermione se puso de pie y se recostó en la cama señalandole a la pelirroja que fuera a su lado.

-Si que eres traviesa Hermione Granger-

-Oye! Tú eres bastante mal pensada- dijo la castaña una vez que su novia estuvo a su lado – escúchame esto _mi amor_ , yo no te obligaría a nada, a nada que tú no quisieras…nuestra primera vez, será cuando ambas estemos listas y cómodas, no ahora, en este ambiente un poco tenso…pero algo se me ocurrirá te lo prometo si?-

-Hey, estar contigo no es _algo que yo no quisiera_, pero me parece adorable que pienses así…_mi amor- _la besó.

-Te gusta que te diga así…- le susurró Hermione al oído sonriendo.

-Tú sabes que si linda…tenemos que pensar en algo, en algún lugar donde podamos estar sin que nos molesten-

-Pensaremos en eso mañana si?…-

-Está bien…estás cansada mi amor?- la pelirroja acarició la cara de su novia.

-Fue un día duro…-dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados.

-Me imagino…- Ginny no podía contener la ternura que le provocaba ver a Hermione desde esa perspectiva, puso la cabeza de su novia en su pecho.

-Mmm…-

-Lo mejor será que duermas…me quedaré aquí por supuesto…-

-Gracias mi vida…eres mi persona favorita…-Hermione sonrió adormecida.

-tú también…buenas noches amor- dijo Ginny besándola y apagó la luz.


	4. Algo anda mal

Nota: Cuanto quisiera que este mundo mágico y los personajes que a el pertenecen fueran míos, pero **no lo son.** Espero disfruten el relato más de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Capítulo cuatro: Algo anda mal.

_-Gracias mi vida…eres mi persona favorita…-Hermione sonrió adormecida. _

_-tú también…buenas noches amor- dijo Ginny besándola y apagó la luz._

Como la cortina se había quedado abierta, los rayos de luz daban en la cara de Ginny, sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, y buscó la mano de su novia. Algo andaba mal.

-Hermione?- Ginny se sentó en la cama, confundida y aun con los ojos a medio abrir. Su castaña no estaba en la cama, miró hacia todos lados.

-Genial…-dijo Ginny- que hice ahora…-

Se cruzó de brazos, y pensó en que podía haber pasado, talvez estaba exagerando y había bajado a leer algo, talvez a comer…no, era muy temprano.

-A quien buscas?- dijo alguien. Ginny sonrió. Se volteó

-Que susto me has dado Hermione Jane!-

Hermione sonrió coqueta apoyada en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

-Tenía que ir al baño, lo siento-

-Ven aquí?...son las 8 de la mañana sabes?, de un sábado…no tengo deberes, que dices?-

Hermione caminó hasta su cama y se metió bajo las frazadas otra vez. Se acomodó y quedo frente a Ginny, que sonreía feliz de la vida.

-Buenos días…-dijo la pelirroja, luego de contemplarla por 15 segundos.

Hermione se acercó y la besó -Buenos días mi amor- le dijo y abrazó a su novia.

-Hoy hay visita a Hogsmeade no?-

-Si, a las 11 parte el tren…eso quiere decir…-dijo la castaña mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de su novia-...que tenemos al menos una hora y media para estar así…juntas…solas…-

-Que tiene en mente señorita Granger?-

-Esto…- Hermione se acercó aún más y besó a Ginny, conforme acariciaba el muslo de la pelirroja, bajo las sábanas.

-Buena idea…-murmuró la pelirroja mientras se movía para quedar sobre Hermione.

Era tan mágico lo que sus caricias producían, se estremecía al más mínimo tacto, una caja de Pandora que ambas estaban abriendo en ese instante, solas, en un ambiente perfecto, donde nadie podía interferir.

Hermione lentamente le quitó el sweater a su novia, pero esta dejó de besarla, un poco asustada.

-Mi amor…estoy haciendo algo mal?-

-No…perdona…-Ginny la besó, pero cuando Hermione paseó su mano por su cintura, un recuerdo cruzó su mente y se levantó de la cama, llorando.

Hermione se levantó tras ella, pero no la tocó por miedo a que saliera corriendo.

-Ginny, lo siento, yo…noquise apresurar las cosas, oh dios estoy tan avergonzada…-

-No…- respondió sollozando-…no es tu culpa…soy yo, Hermione, no dejes que me toque nunca más…-

-Mi amor…quien…que pasa, ven aquí- la castaña la abrazó preocupada

-Yo…no quiero hablar de eso ahora…perdóname, mi amor- dijo la castaña sollozando

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar…ya…ya pasó -dijo acariciando su cabeza y basándole la misma.

Se quedaron en la misma posición por un rato, mientras Ginny se calmaba.

-Estás…mejor?- preguntó la castaña.

-Si…estoy mejor…- dijo Ginny al fin mirándola a la cara.

Hermione le sonrió, y sólo eso le bastó a la paelirroja para entender que la castaña estaba ahora más tranquila. Pero, aunque estuviese más tranquila…Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su novia antes "_no dejes que me toque nunca más", _quien…esa era la pregunta, y por más que quisiera saber lo que pasaba, no iba a forzar a su novia a algo que no quería, menos si la ponía así de mal, Ginny ya se lo contaría todo, cuado llegara el momento.

-Tengo…que ir a darme una ducha y cambiarme, para que vayamos a Hogsmeade si?-

-Si…yo también, te veo más rato…ve a la torre de astronomía antes de salir a Hogsmeade, a las 10:45 si?, tengo algo que mostrarte-

-Está bien…- la pelirroja besó a su novia, y salió por la puerta del cuarto de Hermione.

**Bien, me alegra que me lean, perdonen la demora. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Lorest**


End file.
